Changing Sides
by I-m-a-Malfoy
Summary: He decided to apologize so he saved her life in THE war; she wanted to forgive so she decided to find him after THE war but no one decided to fall for each other (again! if we are talking about Draco) when they both are engaged one with Ron and other with Astoria.


Outside people fought for what they believed in, for what was their side. While a certain blonde sat on his bed in his Slytherin dormitory staring at a wand on his table.

From the past year Draco saw his life altering. He still remembered how his father used to drone on about when the dark lord will regain his power it would mean they regaining their power, funny that draco never found himself this vulnerable before. He was destroyed, his dreams, his family his mother to be precise was as broken as him Lucius though deserved what all he was facing. And most importantly his views of how the world was; he now did not know what was right and what was not. Draco was scared was an understament. He was horrified of what will happen now. What after this? If Voldemort won he would be forced to live a life that he did not wanted anymore HE DID NOT. And if the scar head won he would still be terrible coz he will always remain a death eater and most probably would be send to Azkaban. Last year he realized that he was not a prince that his father made him believe from the time he was born. But a slave of his destiny which he cannot change it was too late. That destiny which his own bloody father loaded upon him. 'Being a Malfoy came with a responsibility' his father would always say. Which responsibility? to a psychic wizard who wanted to rule over the entire world. Merlin! This was so over the top only did he have realized it before. Then suddenly he heard screaming of the people, out of his reverie he realized he was in a war a bloody war which he was strained to be a bloody part of. He jumped off his bed took the wand and thought miserably 'Draco you have no choice'. Crabbe and Goyle obviously following him.

"Harry did you find it?"

"No Hermione did you?"

"Couldn't you feel it anywhere?"

"RON! HERMIONE! I feel it come here its here"

Over a grubby pile of things they finally found what they were looking for- a horcrux hidden in Hogwarts the lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"You have something of mine potter"

Abruptly they all turned their faces hearing the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. Taken aback by the sudden appearance of him in the room of requirements.

"what are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I could ask the same thing by seeing you all three anxiously worried and around a strange looking tiara at this point of time especially when all the wizarding world is expecting you to fight for them."

"Don't act like you are bothered of what I do and where I am."

"I wouldn't dare say that I am."

"Seriously Malfoy what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be fighting for the evil side or maybe hiding somewhere the cowherd that you are" said Ron fumingly, well for him NO ferret was welcomed especially at this time where they have more important things to do. Like fighting with his best friend against the ones like him.

"No one spoke to you weasel so you better keep your mouth shut. I just want my wand back NOW!" He said glaring to harry and then to his hand.

"what's wrong with that one?" harry asked indicating to the wand in Draco's hand.

"Its my mother's does not understands like that one do. Give it back potter."

"why? So that you can kill all of us right now." Hermione stated bluntly. Draco was stunned hearing this

"That's what he will exactly do to you Mudblood you deserve nothing else" Crabbe came in view and this irritated Draco to no length coz he was aware that Crabbe was not the yes-men he was. He somehow came to be more conceited or so was he started to think about himself under the black magic tutorials and death eaters. "GO on Draco kill that bigheaded and bigmouthed bitch"

"SHUT UP!" Both Draco and Ron shouted at once.

There was a quick silence at once the trio wondered why would Malfoy out of everyone would defend Hermione and well Draco more or less cursed himself for saying it as well.

"What's wrong with you Draco?" Crabbe asked definitely getting irritated with Draco for being so civil to them.

Draco ignoring him "I demand for my wand potter didn't you get that?"

"Its not yours anymore, harry won it from you in your manor" Hermione didn't even realized what she was speaking and who she was speaking to until now that the memories came back rushing to her. The memory of herself in his cursed house the pain she felt on his cold and cruel floors coz of his psychic aunt. She, The Hermione granger begged for her life through her eyes to him to save her from the brutal and cruel some torture she was facing. But she was really prepared for his ignorance to her requests after all who was she asking to, the one who called her the same awful name that was on her forearm (still burning and paining) every time she was near him. That DRACO MALFOY who envied her loathed her best friends and herself from the time he set his eye on them yes only that Draco Malfoy could not see her requests, begging, crying and helplessness. But what did she do to him? To deserve such a harsh and loathsome nature of him towards herself. Well it was Malfoy she was thinking about he hated all the Gryffindors and being harry and ron's best friend just itched his nerve she thought and being a mudblood was a bonus. They were born no, actually just him to hate her and she just returned her favor. 'Gosh! Hermione stop it you have better things to think about like saving the entire magical world rather than thinking about your horrible past, your pain or the ones who caused It.

"what are you talking about Granger?"

It wasn't like Draco did not hear her but did not get whatever she said or even tried to. He very well knew that Hermione was not the same girl for him that she used to be after their fourth year Yule ball to be precise. That night he saw what Granger could be it was her beauty inside out that he saw not the big toothed, bushy haired Mudblood. Of course it took a whole two years to make Draco realize or admit yeah admit that Granger was different from every girl he knew. She was more sophisticated, clever, and her wittiness oh my! Draco stopped treating or well thinking of her as someone inferior long ago he just taunted her to talk to her and be the one to receive her witty replies. The only way to get her to talk to him and even acknowledging his presence was only by mistreating her and calling her names obviously because they were always surrounded with their group of friends she with weasel and potter lurking around her and him with the another conformist generation of Slytherins. He could not help it he couldn't ruin his repo to talk to her, he couldn't make his father feel shameful of him by making a Gryffindor mudblood friend. And right now he was least bothered about any of it he just wanted to get on his knees and ask for her mercy and forgiveness. If anyone would ask 'why' he would yes finally admit right now that Hermione granger was a hell different girl who made his views about world shatter. She was different , unique and pretty in her own way and intelligent hell more than him. Yes he will admit everything right now his life is ruined and he cannot help it the last thing he could actually do with his own choice is admit the truth which he would not have done in even his dreams was the thing he would finally accept was the only thing which his destiny did not hold for him was umm was FALLING FOR HERMIONE GRANGER.


End file.
